<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendly Competition by theexhaustedalchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115393">Friendly Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist'>theexhaustedalchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mario Kart, video games - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge<br/>Day 18: Doing something together </p>
<p>Where Kit and Ty play Mario Kart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendly Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve been playing longer.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter that you’ve been playing longer. I’m better,” Ty said, crossing his arms. Kit rolled his eyes. This was an argument that he and his boyfriend would get into often, involving the different video games they played together. The subject of today’s discourse? Mario Kart.</p>
<p>“Let’s make a bet,” Kit said, his blue eyes bright with competition, as he held out his hand. “Whoever wins gets to choose what we get for our next date.” Another popular argument was which place to get takeout from. While Kit loved sushi, Ty favored Italian. </p>
<p>“Deal,” Ty said, narrowing his eyes and shaking Kit’s hand.</p>
<p>“Rock, paper, scissors for who gets to choose the first race,” Kit said, holding out a fist. </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Together, the boys said, “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!”</p>
<p>Ty won, choosing “Wario’s Gold Mine” for their first race. As the countdown reached two, each boy furiously pressed the acceleration on the Wii remote. As soon as the race began, Luigi, who was always Ty’s character, and Waluigi, who was always Kit’s character, took off like rockets. </p>
<p>The race was filled with taunting, especially when Kit threw a blue shell at Ty. The first race ended with Ty in 1st and Kit in 2nd. </p>
<p>Kit chose “Mushroom Gorge” for the next race. He was determined to tie their scores by winning. </p>
<p>“You’re going down,” he said to Ty as the race began, fingers in position.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait for Italian food tonight,” Ty taunted back as the race began.</p>
<p>“Aww, are you asking me on a date?”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>On the third lap, Kit was right behind Ty as they approached the gorge inside of the cave. Right as Luigi was about to jump from one mushroom to the next, Waluigi threw a red shell at him, causing him to fall off.</p>
<p>“You little bitch!” Ty yelled as his character’s screen turned black for a second.</p>
<p>Kit just laughed, crossing the finish line in 1st as Ty finished 2nd.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s on now,” Ty said, pushing hair out of his eyes. “We’re doing ‘Yoshi Falls.’”</p>
<p>“This track is stupid,” Kit grumbled as he selected the race. </p>
<p>“You’re only saying that because you know I’m going to win.”</p>
<p>“Big words coming from someone who I just beat.”</p>
<p>This race was silent, as the boys were now tied in points and there was more at stake. Ty ended up winning, screaming “Yes!” as Luigi crossed the finish line right before Waluigi.</p>
<p>Kit was silent as he selected the course he was best at, “DK Summit.” Ty frowned slightly, as he always managed to accidentally get stuck in the deep snow. </p>
<p>The race started, and the taunting was back in full swing.</p>
<p>“Might as well just give up now, Kit. You’re not going to win.”</p>
<p>“Don’t speak too soon,” Kit said, throwing a red shell at Luigi and passing him, causing Ty to swear.</p>
<p>The rest of the race went by quickly. The finish line was in sight, with Kit in first and Ty in 2nd. Ty was pulling ahead, about to pass Kit when he got knocked by a red shell, right before the finish line. “No!” Ty screamed as Peach passed him, putting him in 3rd place. Kit had beat Ty by one point.</p>
<p>Ty threw his controller on the couch, half-assed and said, “Alright. What sushi place are we getting food from tonight?”</p>
<p>Kit pretended to think for a minute, before he said, “You know, I’m actually in the mood for some pasta. Let’s get Italian.”</p>
<p>The wide smile on Ty’s face, and the kiss he placed on Kit’s face made his sacrifice worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is really short! Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>